The Dark Blue Emerald
by RainbowLeFox
Summary: What would happen if one night you just magically turn into a nine tails fox by a dark blue emerald? I know that answer: kidnapping, another dimension, and a crush.
1. The Blue Fox

**Hi guys, I hope you all like this story, and please no hard reviews, just constructive criticism. Anyway, START READING AND I LOVE YOU ALL!**

"Lucy! You're gonna be late for school again!" Mom called to me as I was hooking a wire to my computer.

I stood back and looked at the clock to find it was 7:14, and the bus would leave at 7:18.

"Oh God! I'm coming!" I screamed as I grabbed my backpack from my bed and opened the door and speed walked to meet my mom in the car.

"Sorry, I didn't seem to notice how much time has gone by." I said, and Mom sighed.

"What have you been working on?" she asked me, and I looked at my bedroom window as it faded away as we drove to the bus stop.

"Well, I was fixing my computer. I just finished this morning." I said, and Mom looked relieved, probably because the last time I worked on something it exploded the roof, which almost made us go bankrupt.

"That's good, but we could've just called someone to fix it." She said, and I shook my head.

"I thought we could save money this way, I mean, we are sort of…" I told her, and I stopped when I was about to say 'in debt'.

"It's okay to talk about it freely, just don't mention it to your sister, she doesn't want to believe it." Mom said, and I remembered the last time we talked about it with Kara, she had a breakdown.

I nodded, "Okay." I said, then I noticed that the bus was at the stop, and it was about to move.

"It's gonna leave!" I shouted, and Mom floored it, soaring at high speed to the stop.

When she stopped at the stop(lol), I got out of the car and ran towards the bus, and my hands knocked on the bus door, and it opened.

I slowly walked in and I heard my classmates murmuring to themselves, seeing the car race by.

"Did you see her mom drive? I bet fifty dollars that she'll be put into a foster home by next week." A classmate whispered to another.

I held my anger in, but I just let out a sad sigh as I sunk into my bus seat.

It's true. My Mom doesn't have enough money to raise both me and Kara. She tries and tries to keep us with her, but with no money and is a little naïve to parenting, me and Kara will probably be in a foster home by next month.

I watched the others play on their ipads or iphones, and I just sat there, with no electronics because my family can't afford them. It took me two years to work for the money to get my computer, and because we don't have a lot of money, like I said earlier, Mom's in debt.

As the bus pulled to a stop, all of us exited the vehicle and walked into the school.

I saw everyone meet up with their cliques. Nerds, Jocks, Cheerleaders, they're all jumbled together, and treated everyone else like a different species, and, sadly, I don't belong to any of them.

Well, that's middle school for ya.

I used to be friends with pretty much everybody in elementary school. But then…there was…an accident.

Anyway, my Dad died, and we got pretty poor. So poverty plus my accident left me with having no friends or anyone.

"Hello class, take your seats. The news is on." The teacher ordered, and I sat in my seat, while waiting for the morning news.

"Hello citizens of Denver, we have important news from NASA. " The reporter said outside of NASA headquarters.

I turned around, expecting my fellow students to watch the news, but they were either texting on their cellphones, or chatting to their friends. I just continued watching.

"NASA has said that there were seven glowing orbs heading into the Denver state, and the time it will land is currently undetermined." The reporter said, and she showed the audience a picture of the seven orbs from outerspace.

Each orb was a different color, and they shined brightly, like a gem.

The reporter took the picture away and continued talking, "We just got Intel that the landing will happen in 8:45 P.M at a local farm near a town called Greenber Colorado. Police and the FBI are waiting at the farm as we speak, preparing for the worst." The reporter said, and I remembered the farm, that I passed by a few years ago on a field trip.

"Anyway, now to Helen with the sports." The reporter said, and when she mentioned sports I quit listening.

The day passed by the usual way, I get A's on my tests, get shunned by others, and go to physical therapy.

"Hello again, Lucy." The therapist greeted me, and I waved, but showed no interest.

I always hated physical therapy, but my principal insisted, and at first Mom declined, sensing my discomfort, but then the principal said he'd pay for it, so she had to snatch that opportunity.

"Alright, first we could start with how your feeling. Any dreams or visions of the accident?" she asked me, writing on a clipboard.

"No dreams, and no visions. I'm just depressed." I slumped in a chair. This brought curiosity to the therapist.

"And why are you depressed?" she asked me, and I gave her my honest answer.

"I feel like every time I come in here I feel worse than I already do." I said, and she looked like she didn't believe me, and wrote in her notebook.

"Depressed and angered…cause: teenage mood-swings…" she wrote down, and I rolled my eyes. "No, seriously, I hate coming here." I said, and she looked at me, finally believing me.

"Lucy, I know it feels that way sometimes, but you have to understand we're trying to help you." The therapist assured me, and I just grumpily nodded.

After regular therapy was over, it was time for physical therapy.

I slowly walked onto a treadmill a workout room, and the therapist clicked the button for three miles, and I started running.

I secretly felt a sharp pain, but tried really hard to have a painless expression in front of the therapist.

I just slowed down, and turned it off, "I already told you, this is as fast as I can go." I reminded the therapist, and she scribbled something in her notebook.

"Alright, let's try air chairs." The therapist said (her real name is Milly Simmons) and gestured me to sit on the wall.

It was good, for about ten seconds. Then I collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not out of shape, it's just that the accident involved my legs, and I feel like a toddler that just learned how walk.

"Okay…" Mrs. Simmons sighed, and scribbled into her notebook, and the rest of the hours involved falling, pain, and pitiful sweat.

After Mom picked me up, we drove down the street, and she started to talk, "Hey, um, there's something I need to tell you." She said, and I looked at her in concern.

"Well, there's going to be a social worker visiting us tomorrow." She said, and I stared at her in horror and outrage.

"Don't worry, he's just coming to inspect the house, you know, see if it's clean, see if you and Kara are healthy, you know." Mom explained, and I felt relief come over me.

"Thank god…" I sighed, and then I remembered the little activity I was planning to do tonight.

"Hey Mom," I started, and she looked at me, "Can I borrow Dad's old telescope?" I asked her, and she was confused, so I told her about the seven orbs and where it was supposed to land tonight.

"Are you sure? The farm is five minutes by walking, what if something happened to you?" Mom asked me, and I shook my head.

"I'm sure it's just some kind of miniature space rock. I just want to see it pass by." I told her, and she nodded.

"Alright, but if it even comes near the backyard, you run straight for the house." Mom said as we got out the car.

I got my backpack and walked inside, to find Kara was on my laptop on Facebook. I quickly grabbed the laptop as she tattled.

"MOOM! LUCY JUST TOOK THE LAPTOPAWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

"You didn't ask me! Why were you on Facebook, anyway? You never use social media." I told her, and she folded her arms grumpily.

"My friend Tammy and my other friend Lindsey both have Facebook pages, and they asked me if I had one, so I lied and told them I did, which is, since five minutes ago, not a lie." She said, and it took me twelve seconds to process what she said.

"You know you're not supposed to go on Facebook until your eleven. Can't you wait another two months?" I asked her, and she pouted.

"At least I use the laptop! All you use it for is to research for homework and crap!" she argued, and I just took my laptop and went to my room.

I placed my computer at its rightful place on my desk, and put my backpack in my closet.

I looked at my alarm clock to find it was 8:28. I guess I should go get Dad's old telescope.

I went into Mom's room, where Mom was taking a nap, and went into their closet and got out a box.

I quickly went outside and opened the box, and got out the telescope.

Putting it together, I screwed the last nail on. I stood back to see the old telescope in its former glory.

It was silver, it shined in the moonlight, and even though the metal legs were over thirty years old, they were still sturdy.

I got out the radio from the kitchen and turned it on outside, turning it onto the news.

As I prepared the telescope, I heard the news about the orbs.

"It's getting pretty dark out here at the farm, and from witnesses of the seven orbs, they say it will definitely stand out, for you watchers." The reporter said through the radio.

My heart rate quickened with excitement. I was so excited to see the orbs I even got out a camera I borrowed from the neighbors.

I looked at my watch to see it was 8:43. It should be here any minute.

I heard the door lock as I turned around, to see a human figure locking the door.

I didn't bother to tell her to keep it unlocked, I mean, I turned the lights off a couple minutes ago because I wanted to see how bright the orbs would be.

I thought it was Mom just double checking to lock the door, and I was going to just ring the doorbell to get in.

And then I saw it.

I saw seven bright orbs, flying towards the farm.

It was so amazing, I grabbed the camera and took pictures immediately. However, I noticed something…weird…

The dark blue orb started going towards the red orb, and as soon as the dark blue one touched the red one, a huge blast occurred, sending the dark blue orb soaring to my direction.

I immediately threw the camera to the ground and ran to the door, but remembered the door was locked. I mentally cursed in my head as I was about to go to the front, but then I remembered Dad's telescope.

I couldn't leave it behind. It was my Dad's favorite thing ever since he was a boy. I ran to the telescope and as soon as I grabbed it, the orb slammed into my chest.

I couldn't scream in pain, it was too quick.

I felt it go deeper and deeper until it opened my skin, and it went into my body.

I clashed to the ground, and I felt it get darker and darker.

I then saw light from the stars, and my father appeared, the same way he looked when I was six. I shakily raised my hands, and our hands held.

I expected to go to the light with him, but then he let go of my hands, and the light disappeared, and a dark blue wave came from me.

Soon, it wasn't so dark. Just the dark of the night, and me on the ground.

I felt like I was shaping. Like I was forming. Then a blue aurora came and it was all blue.

Then the blue died down, and something felt…weird.

I moved my body to make sure I had all my limbs. As I checked, I felt a heavier weight come from my back.

I immediately walked to the door, and remembered it was still locked.

I got out a bobby pin from my pocket, and unfolded it and inserted it into the lock.

I jiggled the pin until I heard a _Chink! _Of the lock unlocking.

I tiptoed in, and walked into the bathroom, to see if I was blood-stained from the incident.

As I walked into the bathroom, I switched on the light, and stared in shock at my reflection.

I was a fox! I was a dark blue fox with a blue tail with a white tip and blue ears and everything! My grey Beatles T-Shirt even covered the upper part of my legs, it could've been mistaken for a dress.

I turned into some kind of fox humanoid! Then I thought that the blue orb had something to do with it.

I ran out to the yard to see if the emerald was still there. Nothing except the neighbor's camera.

I sighed and went to my room, confused about EVERYTHING.

"Maybe this is all a dream…" I thought as I went to bed.

"Nngh…" I mumbled as I woke up, and I got on my feet, however, I was so tired, I accidentally slipped and I fell to the ground, causing a loud THUD!  
Then I heard footsteps race down the hall to my room, and saw Kara, opening the door, hoping to see me there, but to find me, but as a blue fox.

She just stared at me, and I stared at her. Maybe I can trick her into saying it's a costume.

"…Lucy?" she squeaked, and I waved my hands.

"It's just a costume." I tried to assure her, but then I waved my tail a little bit, and she screamed.

I sprung up and put my hand over her mouth, and then I heard another pair of footsteps come to my room.

I turned to see Mom come into my room, to find her younger daughter having her mouth covered by her older daughter in the form of a blue fox.

She just stared at both of us, and fainted.

I released Kara as she rushed to Mom, and then looked at me.

"Who are you?!" she screamed, and I stood back.

"I'm Lucy! Trust me, I am just as confused as you are!" I cried, and she tried to see if I really was her older sister.

"I can see two reasons why I can't believe you: One: You're some kind of fox, and two: your hair is blue!" she said, and I nodded.

"Yea! All I remember of this was watching the orbs go by, but then one raced at me, and I tried to get in, but Mom locked the door before, and I had to grab Dad's telescope, but then it slammed into my chest and BOOM! I'm a fox!" I said slowly, so she could understand.

She slowly nodded at the end, her face showed understanding, but then her face turned into…guilt?  
"Kara? What did you do?" I asked her, and she scratched her head in nervousness.

"Um…I sort of.." she started to say, and I'm already angered, "…was the one who locked you outside." She said, and I shook her visciously.

"YOU LOCKED ME OUTSIDE?! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I MIGHT DIE?!" I screamed at her, waking up Mom, who looked at me, who was strangling Kara, and passed out again.

"Sorry! I was mad because you wouldn't let me use your laptop, so I just thought if I locked you outside, you would just have to ring the doorbell while Mom was asleep so Mom would yell at you!" Kara explained, which only made my grip harder.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" she sincerely apologized, and I released my grip.

The rest of the hour was when Mom woke up and we had to explain everything to her before she passed out again.

"Oh god…I need Tylenol…" Mom said as she put her hand on her head, trying to process everything.

"Do you guys think I'm a freak?" I asked them ,and Mom pulled me into a hug.

"No, sweetie, you're not a freak." She started to say, then she gasped, and put her hand over her mouth.

"What?" me and Kara asked in unison.

"The social worker! He'll be here in an hour!" Mom cried, and my heart pounded.

"Maybe we could just hide her!" Kara said, and Mom shook her head.

"No, the social worker would want to see both of you." Mom said, and I got to thinking.

"Did that hairstylist ever move away?" I asked Mom, who remembered the other neighbor.

"No." she said, and I grinned.

"Well, there's still time, come on, let's get started." I grinned, and we got to work.

**With Eggman**

"Dr. Eggman, did you track down the Chaos Emeralds yet?" Rouge asked Dr. Eggman from a phone.

"Yes, I've got all seven of the emeralds except one." Eggman said while in the air.

"What do you mean you're missing one?!" Rouge yelled at Eggman, who was annoyed.

"Shut up, Bat! I've tracked the last Emerald in Denver, Colorado. I'll be there in an hour or more." Eggman said, and Rouge sighed in relief.

"Fine, but you do realize Sonic's on your tail? Where will you go after you get the last emerald?" Rouge asked, and Eggman chuckled.

"I'll just fly to the old island my other laboratory was on. Then I can activate total Chaos!" Eggman cackled evilly, then continued flying.

**Lucy's POV**

"Miss Harveys?" The social worker asked Mom as she opened the door.

"Yes, hi, Mr. Hues." Mom greeted Mr. Hues, and he walked in.

I was hidden in the pantry, in hope the social worker won't check here.

"Yes, can I see Kara and Lucy?" Mr. Hues asked Mom as he looked around the house.

"Um, Lucy is taking a nap. But Kara's awake." Mom said as Kara walked to them.

"Is there a reason why Lucy is taking a nap? My chart says she's twelve." Mr. Hues said, and Mom got worried.

"Oh, she has the flu, so you won't want to be in the same room with her." Mom lied, and he scribbled down something on his clipboard.

"I guess I'll check on her later, first I have to inspect the house." Mr. Hues said as he looked around.

"Looks clean I guess." He said as they walked into the kitchen. I tensed up as they walked in.

"But first I need to check on what you have been feeding the children." Mr. Hues said as he walked to the panty, but Mom blocked his path.

"Wait! How about you tell me how you're doing?" she asked me, to buy sometime as they conversed as Kara snuck me out of the pantry and into her room.

After Mr. Hues checked the pantry, he walked to Kara's room.

"Now I must check their living condition." Mr. Hues said as he and Mom started walking down the hall.

In panic, I flung myself on top of Kara's bed, and pretended to be a doll.

Kara caught on and lied on her bed, pretending to read a book.

When Mr. Hues walked into Kara's room, he inspected it to see if there was any weapons or any health violations.

Then he noticed me as I tried to stand still and not blink.

"Uh, very interesting…doll." Mr. Hues said as he dropped his clipboard on my tail, to check Kara's closet.

I yelped in pain, for my tail was pretty sensitive, and his head jerked my direction.

"Did that toy talk?" he asked Kara, who smiled nervously.

"Um, yeah! It talks! See?" she said as she yanked my tail, and I mentally screamed, and I gave him an angry smile.

"Kara. Is. An. Idiot." I spoke, and Kara looked at me offensively.

"Excuse me? Who got you this?" Mr. Hues said and Kara answered.

"Uh, my Mom did!" she smiled, and Mom face palmed and I kicked her in the shin, and she yelped.

"Um, interesting…" Mr. Hues said as he scribbled some notes.

"Sorry if this is a little pushy, but is the inspection almost over?" Mom asked, and Mr. Hues nodded.

"Yes, it's almost over, I just need to check on Lucy." He said as he walked out, and I sneaked out to go to the door to my room, where Mr. Hues was checking on the mannequin that was supposedly me.

"Um, Lucy? Are you alright?" Mr. Hues asked the mannequin. I laughed mentally, and I voiced over the lifeless mannequin.

"Yes, I'm fine, now can I sleep?" I asked as I was outside the door, and Kara was by my side, wanting to know what I was laughing at.

She kept leaning on me, so I pushed her back, and she shoved me, and I shoved her, then she pushed me with brute strength and I landed on the floor, and Mom and Mr. Hues looked at me horrified.

"Ow.." I mumbled as I got up, then I noticed the social worker staring at me.

"Oh my God! It's some kind of mutant fox hybrid!" he screamed, and mom tried to calm him down.

"Mr. Hues, there's an explanation for this-," then a giant robot with tentacles burst through the roof and it inspected the people.

Mom was knocked out on the floor and Me and Kara hugged each other in fear.

Then the robot spotted me, and shot a large tentacle and it wrapped around my waist and dragged me away, then flew away.

"Kara! Mom!" I screamed, and the hole in the roof showed Kara with a terrified face.

"Lucy!"

oOo

I woke up, to find I was in some sort of glass chamber in a laboratory. I also saw a weird shaped man with a weird nose pushing and smashing buttons.

"Where am I?!" I screamed at the man, and he snickered.

"You're in my laboratory, where I am currently finishing an x-ray of you." The man said, and I got nervous.

"Why are you doing an x-ray of me?!" I yelled again, and he pointed at the robot that kidnapped me earlier.

"My robot has detected a chaos emerald coming from you. At first I thought he was defective, but now I see that you…" he pointed at my chest.

"Have a chaos emerald where your heart should be."

**Dun dun dun! What a cliffhanger! Anyway, please review and if you people think I made Lucy's mom faint too much, that's just how I would react if I was ever in that situation. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	2. The Other Dimension

**Hi guys! Thanks to good advice from a friend, I changed my summary, because I don't seem like I'm getting a lot of reviews, anyway, read, and thank you, cooltreeko!**

"Just let me leave!" I begged Dr. Eggman, a couple hours after I woke up. I settled down after the whole 'emerald in my body' thing, because as long as I'm alive, I'm cool with it.

"Just wait, I need to extract the chaos emerald from your heart by a high powered magnet." The doctor said, and he pushed a red button (they're always evil!) and a giant magnet appeared on top of me.

"Will this hurt?" I squeaked, and he gave me an evil grin.

"Very. In fact, I would be quite surprised if you even survive the extraction." Eggman laughed and he was about to pull the lever, but then a womanly voice came from a speaker from his laboratory.

"Eggman, bad news, Sonic and his friends are coming here as we speak." The voice said, and Eggman ceased the extraction, and went to another series of switches and buttons, and slammed his fists on them all.

"I'll take care of them with my little robots. Let's see that blue blur try and get in here!" Eggman switched on the security cameras, which showed two activated cameras, one showing the robots activating, and the other was a blue hedgehog on a plane.

I sighed in relief, "Maybe this guy's my rescue…" but then my hopes were weakened as I saw the blue hedgehog mockingly smacked his butt at the robots.

"Idiot." Me and Eggman said at the same time, and he continued to push buttons and put on a microphone.

"Robots 1-50, attack!" Eggman shouted at the robots, and they did as he said, and they all launched missiles at the plane.

The hedgehog jumped down from the plane and traveled through the sky, and I could see an outside view of the laboratory.

"Oh my God! He's gonna land here!" I screamed, and pointed to the roof.

"Sonic you imbecile!" Eggman screamed as a large BOOM! Occurred as the hedgehog crashed through the roof, with the missiles exploding on impact.

The explosion shook the whole room, Eggman stumbled and had to cling on to his hover chair or whatever, and my cage broke, and I stumbled and shook.

The impact even made a large hole in the floor, and I stumbled close to the edge of my cage, I tripped on some glass and went tumbling down the hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and shut my eyes, waiting for the end, but then the blue hedgehog jumped up and caught me bridal style and we landed safely on the ground.

I was expecting him to put me down as soon as we landed, but he ran through the laboratory at the speed of light, so fast I couldn't believe my eyes.

He then turned a corner, which was a dead end, with nothing but a large window. Then I knew his intentions.

"Are you insane?!" I screamed as he quickened, and he grinned.

"Yep! I'm crazy!" he joked as we crashed through the window, and we were falling to our deaths.

But as soon as we were about to touch the ground, the plane swooped down and scooped me and the hedgehog onto the plane.

"Hey Tails! Lift up the window!" Sonic knocked on the glass, and the window of the jet opened, and he put me inside, and slipped him inside as well.

"Did you destroy his lab? I heard a loud explosion!" the pilot yelled at us, and I turned to look at him.

The pilot was a boy, who looked my age, that was a yellow fox with white gloves and white and black shoes with shining blue eyes.

"So you must be Eggman's hostage, huh?" Tails asked me, and I nodded.

"Yes, he just broke into my house with a large robot and snatched me." I said shakily.

Then the blue hedgehog just patted my back, "It's alright, we're long gone from that Egghead's laboratory." He said, and throughout the entire ride I introduced myself and my situation.

"So…um, where are we going?" I asked the yellow fox, who just pointed at a secluded area.

"We're going to meet up with the rest at our dimension." He said, and my mind was like, "Okay…WAIT WHAT?!"  
"What do you mean ,other dimension?! This is my dimension!" I shouted, and the fox and hedgehog looked at me, and looked at each other, not buying it.

"Are you sure? I mean, you seem like you're the same species as Tails, well, with the exception of you having one tail." Sonic said, and I glanced at my one tail.

"I wasn't born a fox, I was born a human!" I yelled, and they looked at me like I was the crazy one.

"How is that possible?" Tails asked as he continued steering the plane.

"I don't know, I was getting prepared to watch seven orbs that were supposed to land last night, and then one flew straight at me, and BOOM! Now I'm a fox." I said, and they perked up as they mentioned the seven orbs.

"Seven orbs?" Sonic asked, and turned to Tails, "Could that be a chaos emerald?" he asked him, and Tails nodded.

"Yes, and I detected them at Eggman's laboratory. But there's no time to get them, we have to take her back to our dimension." Tails said, and we landed at the area.

As Sonic helped me out of the seat, I swiftly landed on the Earth, and Tails landed as well.

"This is the portal?" I asked, and the two nodded.

As we approached the portal, I hesitated.

"I can't. My mom and sister are here! I can't leave them." I said, and Tails just patted my back.

"Look, we hate to separate you from your family, but Eggman seems to want that emerald in your chest." He said, referring to what I said earlier.

"And if you stay here, all you're doing is putting yourself and your family in danger. If you come with us, Eggman won't target your family. He'll try to get the emerald from you, so he'll travel to our dimension leaving Earth alone. He'll probably bring the chaos emeralds with him, so it's a double win." Sonic explained, and Tails looked dumbfounded.

"Sonic…that's actually a good plan." Tails said, and I agreed.

"We could also use the emeralds to reverse the effect of the chaos emerald inside you, so you'll be human again." Tails said, and I became eager to jump though the portal.

As we approached the portal, I became uneasy, and Tails sensed my nervousness.

He grabbed my hand, and I flinched and blushed due to the surprise. I never had a boy hold my hand before.

He gestured Sonic to help, and the blue hedgehog linked his hand around mine as well, and we jumped, with Sonic first, me second, and Tails third.

"Hold on!" Sonic said as we went deeper and deeper into space and time.

oOo

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice called to me.

"Hm…" I mumbled, and opened my eyes, to see myself in a grassy plains, with Tails shaking me and Sonic was sniffing a flower.

"Yea, I'm alright." I yawned and got up, and stretched out my arms.

It looked to be about early morning, and there seemed to be nearby houses.

"So this is your dimension?" I asked, and Tails nodded.

"Yep, and we need you to stay somewhere. You can't stay with me because that would be sort of awkward." Tails said, and I nodded. I looked at Sonic.

"Trust me, you won't like to stay at my house." Sonic shivered, and I got the vibe that he didn't clean much.

"How about Cream's house? Vanilla would like it." Tails asked, and Sonic nodded.

"Good idea, alright, let's go!" he gestured me to hop onto his back, and Tails whirred his tails, and he flew as Sonic raced to Cream's house.

As Sonic let me down, I saw how cute the little house was, and we walked up and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" I heard a voice, and Sonic got nervous.

"Wait, that's not Vanilla or Cream, it's-," but was interrupted by the door opening.

The figure was a beautiful pink hedgehog with three quills stinking out, similar to Tails, and had a red dress with red and white boots.

As soon as she laid her eyes on the blue hedgehog, she squealed, "Sonic! I missed you so much!" She cried and lunged at him, hugging him.

I chuckled at the cute sight, and asked Tails, "Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked him, and he scratched his head.

"Sort of… mostly one sided, but who knows?" He said as we walked inside, leaving Sonic with Amy.

The house was clean, and I smelled the wonderful aroma of a home cooked meal, similar to my mom, except she's not much of a cook.

Then I saw an adorable little rabbit run to us, with a little blue…thing, tagging her.

"Hi Tails! Who's your friend?" She asked Tails, and he introduced us.

"Lucy, this is Cream and Cheese, Cream and Cheese, this is Lucy." He said, and I giggled at the coincidence of their names.

Then Cream shook my hand, "It's very nice to meet you! Where's Miss Amy?" she looked behind us, thinking Amy was with us.

"Uh, she's hugging Sonic." I said, and Cream nodded.

"Okay, so do you two want some breakfast?" Cream asked us, and my rumbling stomach answered her.

"Yes, we would, thank you Cream." I said, and we walked into the kitchen, where we met Cream's mother, Vanilla.

"Why, isn't she a pretty blue fox!" Vanilla said, and I felt a motherly vibe.

"Well, it's a good thing you two and Sonic just got here, I just made some extra pancakes." Vanilla said, showing us the beautiful stack of pancakes I only saw in Kara's magazines.

After eating, Tails explained how and why I'm here, and that I need a place to stay.

"Of course she could stay here, and it would be nice to have another member of the household!" she said sweetly, and I thanked her.

After two minutes, Sonic came in looking like a train wreck while Amy happily walked in.

"Miss Lucy, you seem like you haven't eaten in a while." Cream said, and I felt a little uneasy at 'Miss Lucy'.

"Oh, it's just that I don't usually get meals as good as this." I said, finishing my third round of pancakes.

Cream nodded, "But doesn't your mother or father make you meals?" she asked, and I smiled slightly.

"Well, my family is a little poor, and my mom isn't the best cook, and my dad is…" I didn't have to finish, because they knew from my sadness.

"I'm sorry about your Dad." Tails said, and I smiled wide.

"Well, you are free to stay here as long as you want." Vanilla said, and I thanked her again.

The rest of the day, Amy and Cream showed me around the house and environment, and it was all so beautiful, no sign of pollution.

"Oh! And there's one more place we haven't shown you." Amy said, and she grabbed my hand as we went to this temple.

The temple, or whatever, held a gigantic teal emerald, with seven pedestals by it.

I also saw a red echidna standing in front of it, probably guarding it.

"Hey Knuckles!" Amy waved her hand at the echidna, and he looked at us, then jumped and landed in front of us.

"One of you have a chaos emerald. I can feel it's power." Knuckles said, and Cream pointed at me.

"Tails said that Miss Lucy has a chaos emerald where her heart should be." She answered, and I felt like she shouldn't have answered him.

"What?! It's inside of her?!" Knuckles yelled, and I nodded.

"Yep, and the only way to get it out is by getting the other emeralds and reversing the affect, which means it will get out." I said, and Knuckles grumpily nodded, then returned to his post.

"That's just Knuckles, he's always such a drag." Amy said, and Knuckles shouted at her.

"I can hear you!" he cried.

Amy stuck her tongue out and we left the temple.

I saw the sun setting as the day was closing to an end, and me and Cream waved goodbye to Amy, and we left for her house.

"I'm very excited for you to live here, Miss Lucy." Cream said, and I laughed.

"Well, that's good to here, and please don't call me 'Miss Lucy'. Just call me Lucy." I said, and she obeyed.

"Okay Mi-, I mean, Lucy." She smiled, and I laughed again as we reached her house.

As I opened the door, Cream looked around, "Where's Cheese?" She asked me, and I shrugged.

Then Vanilla came from the kitchen, "Oh, Cheese? He's out at the roof again." She said, and Cream led me to the roof, where Cheese was looking at the bright stars.

"Me and Cheese love staring at the stars, we think that every one of them is magical." She said, and I didn't say anything about the stars really being hot gas.

"You know, my little sister Kara used to love looking at the stars." I said, getting a little homesick. Cream looked at me, listening.

"Then my Dad died, and she got self-conscious about what everybody else looks like, you know, do her hair like her friends, dress like them." I said, remembering all the changes my little sister had done to herself.

"She even dyed her hair red, just because the most popular girl in her class was a redhead." I said, and Cream looked very sad.

"I'm sorry that your sister is like that." She said, and I just looked at the moon.

"It's what she wanted to do. I don't care anymore." I said, and Cream gasped.

"But why wouldn't you care?" she asked, and I just looked at my blue fox tail.

"She made me like this. If it wasn't for her locking the door, I wouldn't be a blue fox!" I screamed at her, and she looked frightened.

I then realized that I was screaming at an innocent bunny. I just slumped back down.

"I'm sorry, Cream, I'm just so…stressed. I mean, I'm being chased by a mad scientist, I'm not even in my human dimension, let alone a regular human." I apologized, and Cream sat by my side.

"It's fine, I wasn't scared that you yelled." She said, and I looked at her, relieved.

"I was scared because I saw your eyes turn red and you had nine tails." She said, and I immediately looked back at my tail, to find it was still one.

"It could be nothing! You were in front of the moon, I guess I just can't see very well." Cream said, trying to assure me, and I sighed.

"Cream! Lucy!" Vanilla called to us, and we looked back to see her on the ladder.

"It's time to go to bed Cream. Lucy, I bet you had a long day, so I bet you need rest as well." Vanilla said, and Cream obeyed, and called Cheese to her side.

I yawned and climbed inside.

As Vanilla showed me my room, I thanked her and she left, and I climbed into bed.

I saw the moon from my window, and just let the soft light lure me to sleep.

_Luna._

_ What?_

_ Your name is Luna._

_ No, it's Lucy._

_ You weren't born by the stars to be named 'Luna'._

_ Who are you?_

_ I am the sea, I am the sky, but I share that position with the Sun._

_ Are you the moon?_

_ Obviously, Luna, and you are meant to be what you are._

_ A fox? Why a fox?  
You're not just a fox, you're a nine tails._

_A nine tails? What's that?_

_ Ugh, just Google it._

_ But aren't nine tails supposed to have, you know, nine tails?_

_ You'll see, real soon._

_ When?_

_ Now._

I woke up to hear Vanilla's voice calling my name.

"Lucy! I made pancakes!" Vanilla called, and I slowly got out of bed.

It felt weird, having a conversation with the moon.

I still remember the thing he said, about me being a nine-tailed fox.

"Yea right, like I'm a nin-,!" I turned to see my tail.

I screamed loudly, and Cream and Cheese rushed into my room.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Cream asked worriedly, and I pointed to my back.

"I- I grew another tail!"

**What a perfect way to end a chapter! Anyway, see you all next chapter, bye!**


End file.
